


Practical Demonstration

by AwkwardOctopus



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Unconventional Sex Toys, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOctopus/pseuds/AwkwardOctopus
Summary: All Deputy Rook wanted was a hot shower. What she received was a little more complicated.





	Practical Demonstration

The move to Hope County had been short notice and a blessing from God, as far as Rook was concerned. With her local PD cutting resources left and right, for a moment there it had seemed like Rook’s academy training would go to waste while she flipped burgers at McDonalds. Then the call had come, a last ditch effort submitted with the vague idea of "officer anywhere is better than fast food at home" driving her to fill out an application for a frankly po-dunk little place in Montana where the cougars damn near outnumbered the people. She'd been given a little over a week to pack, send off her things in a moving truck, and then hopped on a plane towards the place she'd be calling home for the near future.

Unpacking had been a fever dream at best, flipping open boxes to find just what she needed while she was on her way out the door to work or training or to have drinks. By the time she few out with the Sheriff and the Marshall that fateful day, most of her kitchen and living room were unpacked, but her dining room and bedroom were mostly still towers of grey cardboard filled to the brim with her belongings.

Which is why, finding herself in perhaps the most bizarre turn of events even the most Blissed out brain could think up, Rook walked into her bedroom to find John Seed rifling through her cardboard box of sex toys. He procured a large phallus from it, purple and swirled with pink and white, distinctly non-human with it's deep ridges and thick knot at the bottom. It was large enough that it drooped under it's own weight a little as he held it from the base, inspecting it curiously.

Rook's face heated as she sputtered, torn between angrily demanding that he unhand her things and making a mad dash for the front door to escape her humiliation. She couldn't even truthfully say it was a gag, as he'd no doubt seen the several variations of fantastical dildos bumping around along with that one in the box, and he was a lawyer. Even on her best day she doubted she could lie directly to his face and get away with it. This was shaping up to be anything except her best day.

She'd known the Seed brothers had dedicated more resources to search for her in the last few days, sent out Chosen, riled up their followers to chase her across half the county. After liberating the Conservatory and hightailing it back to the jail, Rook thought she'd lost her tail. She'd been considering getting just a few things from her house for a while now. It was a random, unremarkable place that was barely hers after having lived in it for such a brief time, and she decided that the Peggies scrambling to recover from her recent victory would be a good enough distraction as any to go home.

Finding that the place still had hot, running water was a siren's call she couldn't pass up, packing a bag of things she'd find helpful while combating the cult and setting it in her bedroom before stripping off her dirty clothes and stepping into the hot spray. Sure, that indulgence was a risk, but after everything that she'd been through, was a little hot water really so much to ask for? Apparently so, as John Seed himself was staring her down with a filthy grin while he held one of her more intimate possessions and she wore a towel and nothing else while dripping into the carpet.

"Now now Deputy, what do we have here?" He was taunting her, giving the toy in his hand a little wiggle for emphasis. The end bobbed obscenely. "I thought I'd figured you out, had you all inked up with Wrath, but to have something like this? Like these?" He tipped his head towards the box, assuring her that he had seen her whole collection of sex toys. "I think perhaps Lust is more your sin, isn't it, Deputy?" She never took her eyes off of him, but she could feel the angry blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck as he spoke, taunting her. What was his game? Why follow her to her home, root around in her things while she showered instead of simply killing her? Was he still trying to figure out how to make her atone?

Despite standing at the door, Rook doubted she could make it out of the house without him catching her- she was still naked and wasn't wearing shoes, her pack with all her things, including her weapons, was on the other side of the bedroom. Even if she made it outside naked, she wouldn't get much further than that in the pursuit without shoes or clothes. They were in the wilderness, the closest neighbors long gone (She'd checked before she'd come in) and her home tucked back away from the main roads. She could try and take him here, but she was naked and unarmed, and he was still taller than her, and heavier by at least 30 pounds. Apparently her face betrayed her calculus, because John laughed.

"Oh, trapped little bird. I wouldn't do anything unwise. The Chosen are at the exits, and they're less inclined to talk than I am. Jumpy bunch." Still taunting her, John stepped closer, and Rook felt every nerve in her body sizzle as she fought the urge to lunge at him. But something in his expression, something about the feral look in his eyes, had her frozen in place. She had no doubt he still wanted to hurt her, but there was something different about his smile. She ignored the cock in his hand, unable to really process what to do about that right now. He'd taunt her about anything he found, really, that might be considered sinful, but why did he have to find that particular box?

Those blue, blue eyes bored into her as he stepped closer and closer, and without thinking she backed up a step into the door. Not a smart decision, as with one more step, he had her pressed against the smooth wood and now had the entire room in which to maneuver. Stupid, stupid Rook. All those daring feats all across the county, and John Seed was going to reach out and break her neck in her own bedroom while holding a dragon cock in his other hand. But the hand around her neck never came, and eventually she couldn't stand the silence and glanced away. That split second was all John was waiting for.

His free hand slammed into the door to one side of her head, making the door rattle in it's frame and causing her to startle. The towel nearly came undone and John's sudden flare of interest turned her world sideways for a moment. There's no way he's considering... She doesn't have time to finish the thought, because his hot, minty breath is ghosting over her face as he speaks again. "You should show me how you use this." She can do little but blink owlishly at him for a measure, processing what he said, before her face went truly red and she snarled.

"What the fuck did you just-" Another slam of his hand silenced Rook, and his smile was no less feral this time. He was crowding her, and she could feel the heat of him through the towel. Reels of excuses went through her mind then, reasons to do this that had nothing to do with the fact that John was pretty and powerful and so very, very obviously into her. But Rook had always been an honest person, and right now, she wanted to do what John Seed was asking because it had been weeks since the last time she'd had more than a two minute jerk off session and she didn't really see another option here, anyway.

John's voice had taken on more of an edge now, eyes lowered to her level but still far enough away that she couldn't head-butt him. "Aww, no need to get angry, Deputy. I just can't believe a pretty little thing like you can take something as big as this. This part, here..." John's fingers brushed over the knot, and she could see the slight slackness in his lips at the mental image of her taking it. "It's almost as big as my fist. I'm just curious, Rook." It was also the first time he'd used her name since she'd found him here, invading her personal space. And despite her anger, Rook had to admit... the idea wasn't as unappealing as she wanted it to be. Silence stretched thin between them, John's icy blue eyes trained on her face as she warred between several competing emotions. However, no matter what she ultimately felt about it, it didn't seem like John was going to take no for an answer... and she wasn't sure she wanted to try him anyway.

"Fine." She felt the knee-jerk stab of regret the second that the smile broke across John's face, and she didn't have time to react before he was kissing her, hot mouth immediately overpowering and demanding. It came as enough of a shock that Rook didn't think to shove him away before he was dancing back, out of range. He tossed the dildo at her and she caught it against her chest without thinking, causing the towel to drop unceremoniously to the floor at her feet. The annoyed sound from her lips was likewise involuntary, and she hated how easily this man seemed to be able to get a rise out of her.

John motioned his head towards the bed, and she realized that he had a hand on her desk chair. He'd have a front row view, an idea that made her as hot as it did terrified her. Not bothering to pick up the towel, Rook glanced between John and the bed for a moment before groaning and approaching the side. There was nothing in here that could help her get out of this- gun taken from the nightstand already, pack tucked away safely under her desk where she wouldn't be able to swipe it. She was going to do this. Biting her lip, Rook turned back towards John. "I need lube, it's in this box." She said, placing a hand on the box he'd been looking through. He just grinned, feral, excited, and nodded. He’d seen what was inside anyway, and that she didn't have a weapon stashed in it. Ha! A weapon in her dildo box. She refrained from smiling at her own morbid joke.

Lube in hand, Rook awkwardly situated herself on her bed and then looked up at John, who'd wheeled the desk chair between her and the door and sat himself in it, a little hunched at the shoulders. She realized with a hot pulse to her loins that he was slouching to hide his erection, and he was doing a poor job of it, if the thick outline was anything to go by. She absolutely should not get hot thinking about one of the Seed brothers getting hard for her, the notion equal parts repulsive and forbidden. She'd never considered herself a shy person, though exhibition wasn't exactly high on her sexual bucket list, so she was surprised by her own sudden stage freight. John's intense gaze never looked away from her, flicking between her chest and the dildo sitting between her thighs.

"What's the matter? Got cold feet?" He teased, and she groaned, squirming a little under his eyes like a bug beneath a magnifying glass. She wondered when he would get impatient, if he'd get angry with her, but he was shockingly still as she shifted and decided how to approach this. Usually, if she were just having a little fun for herself, she'd start with something smaller, work her way up to something as large as the knot, but she didn't want this to take that long, and frankly she was already a little worked up from the moment she set eyes on John Seed manhandling her toys. A thin coat of lube slicked over the toy, first the lipped head and then the wide shaft, before finally curling over the top of the knot. She could take this toy, wasn't even the largest in her collection, but it did feel deliciously dirty to take something so distinctly non-human. She'd cum on this toy more than once thinking about being fucked by some kind of monster, and was careful not to think to deeply about the unintentional parallels.

When the head popped inside her she bit her lip, stretched a little already. It'd been at least three weeks since all this started, since that damn helicopter crash, and even before then she hadn't had that much time to do this. Why couldn't he have found her vibrator instead? She realized with a jolt that he probably had, before coming across the full mother load of lustful sin sitting covertly... three feet from the head of her bed. Classy, Deputy.

She slid down more on the dildo, taking the full length of the shaft into her. Her eyes had closed during her decent, overtaken with the fullness of the toy momentarily, but when she opened them it was to John's impossibly intense stare, flicking between her face and where she connected with the toy, mouth hung open in awe and cock obviously straining against his slacks. She'd bet he was even leaking a little there, from how utterly wrecked he looked just from watching her.

That set her into high gear, and she groaned, bouncing on the cock to take another fraction of an inch. The entire shaft wasn't that large, but the knot would take some effort. Still, now she didn't think she could stop even if the door was flung wide open by the Resistance at this very moment. Another bounce had her pussy lips spreading around the knot, and there was a punched, hollow sound from John in response. Somehow the power in the room had shifted from him, seated and fully clothed with a small army outside the door, to her, naked and fucking herself on a dragon cock. The rush made her clench and groan, and she had to slow to prevent herself from coming too soon.

John also seemed to realize the dynamic, because he sighed dreamily and sat up a little. That allowed her to get an even better look at his erection, and this time, he caught her staring. Whoops, busted. "Oh, you are a dirty little cunt aren't you? Stuffed full up of a naughty animal cock and still eyeing mine like it's a tasty snack." He didn't sound upset at how sinful she was. To her surprise, he sat up and unbuckled his belt, before pushing it and the zip of his pants out of the way. In just a moment he had removed himself from his pants and was cradling his cock softly, eyes never once leaving her. He was bigger than she'd imagined, thick enough to be proud of and he obviously knew it, from the dirty smile he gave her when her eyes flicked back to his face.

"Fu-uck..." Rook stuttered, pressing down on the knot and feeling the pressure as it resisted slipping inside. John sitting there and just holding himself, watching her, was driving her crazy. Would he get up? Jerk himself off? She reached down to rub tense little circles around her clit, still bouncing on the dildo as she did so. John groaned, fingers closing a little more tightly on his cock at that. Perhaps she shouldn't be encouraging this, shouldn't be getting off on how the knuckles of his free hand were white with the pressure, how his lips were moving slowly along to some tune or prayer or chant. But she was, and it was to thoughts of John that she was going to come today, she was almost certain.

"You are a lustful demon..." The words were an accusation, but the tone would have been more fitting if he'd called her a goddess. Precum slid from his cock down his fingers, threatening to drip off onto his pants. Rook smiled, rolling and grinding her hips down, pressing the knot further and further inside but not quite able to take it yet. Just a little more... She imagined John coming across the toy, the shock, him imagining her using it. Did he have this in mind from the moment he'd found the box? Would he fuck her afterword?

That last thought made her groan and bear down on the toy. With an audible gasp she slid down onto the knot and trembled at how thick and hard it felt inside of her. Her fingers circled her clit madly, eyes having fallen shut, and she came right like that, trembling on her big monster dildo while one of her most hated enemies jerked himself off to the sight. She'd been expecting him to follow her over, so when she finally opened her eyes to him still very hard and wet at the end of her bed, her pussy clenched a little in preparation for round two.

"Was... was that what you wanted to see?" She asked, a little sarcastically but the edge heavily dulled by how ruined her voice was. The effect was lost on John too, who finally stood from his perch at the end of the bed, and she felt it dip when he kneed up on the mattress. Legs still wide and pussy still exposed, dildo still stuffed up in her, it should have felt vulnerable to be vulnerable to him like this. Instead, all she could hope was that he was going to touch her, make her come again. The release of it, the feeling of stress just unlocking as she came, was more addictive than all the Bliss she'd come across in her weeks here.

John huffed a laugh and let himself go, crowding up into her space until he was between her legs. "Oh yes, that was exactly what I wanted. I can't believe you took it..." He murmured, fingers coming down to trail where the toy was pulling the entrance of her pussy wide open, giving the whole thing a little tap before getting a grip on the base. He looked into her eyes, perhaps waiting for refusal, perhaps simply to see her reaction. She was still as he tugged, and the knot came out with a wet sound and a jolt that made her tremble again. The sight seemed to invigorate John, who dropped the toy on her bed and replaced it with his fingers. She gasped, hips rolling up into the heat of his hand.

Two fingers fit loosely, so he went to three immediately, and the low noise he made told her everything she needed to know about what he thought of that. Another finger made her hum and gasp, looking up at him. He leaned down, shifted, so that he hovered more toward her side and his hand had a good angle. That was all the warning she got before he folded his thumb in and pushed, pressure impossibly tighter than her toy had been and stretching her to the limit. She wasn't expecting this, exactly, but she couldn't deny how much she wanted it now that she was so close. Those ice blue eyes were staring at her face as she writhed, trying to get more pressure or less pressure or more friction or less friction, something, anything.

"Fuck, look how pretty..." John was hardly even talking to her anymore, getting off on the power over her more than anything to do with her specifically. She didn't mind at all, not when he was handling her cunt to beautifully. She'd coached guys for weeks and not had them get as close to slipping their fist into her pussy as John Seed was right now, and she thought she'd never wanted anything more in her entire life. "Is this what you want, Dep? Huh? Want me to fill you up?" Perhaps he'd intended the words to be mocking, but he sounded reverent as he pulled back just enough to prepare himself to press forward again.

When his hand slid in, Rook could do nothing but twitch and gasp, curling in towards him unconsciously as her own fingers flew to her clit. With one of her sworn enemies wrist deep in her body, she came, shuttering hard and trying to hide her face in John's thigh. She couldn't help the convulsions that pulled her to and fro, causing his fist to pop out of her and then back in again when he pressed forward. That pressure was like gasoline on the fire of her orgasm, causing her to whimper with the intensity.

For the first time since their encounter started, John was rough with her as he tugged her head back by her hair, unwilling to miss her face as he made her cum on his hand. She was like a Sin embodied, how had he ever mistaken her for Wrath when Lust was so obviously written all over her form? He had the urge to ink it on her in every script he could find, across every surface, until each vista of her pretty skin was covered with the markings.

It was to that idea that he finally came, shuttering and spilling himself onto her stomach, the drips like hot wax on her now rapidly cooling skin. His fingers loosened until he merely carded them in her hair, and she unwound the tightness in her core to relax completely back on the bed. The quiet lasted for a measure, two, before John sat back on his legs and chuckled, removing his hand from her cunt slowly before twirling his fingers lazily in the pool of spend he'd created on her abdomen. Between the wetness absolutely coating his knuckles and the creamy, milky white cum, it was one of the most obscene things she had ever seen.

The hand in her hair tightened once again and Rook tensed for a fight, still not willing to trust now that they were both sated. Instead, John was simply tilting her head so he could kiss her. Another uninvited kiss, another sear of heat through her. Was he some kind of incubus? Was she drugged? Or did she simply have phenomenally bad taste in men? She didn't bother to try parsing it out right now, with John bent nearly at the waist and his mouth hot on hers. The kiss earlier had been intense and harsh, nothing like this one. While 'gentle' was a strong word to use whenever John was involved, this lacked the furious force that initial kiss had. This was a kiss she wanted more of, and unconsciously chased as he pulled back.

And then John was backing up, nearly into another tower of boxes, narrowly missing tipping them over in his haste to hoist his pants back up. She just watched, wondering what he would do now. He had her thoroughly surrounded, but all she needed to get away was a set of clothes and her bag. Would she wind up tied up in a bunker somewhere after this? Apparently not, as John stood by the door while he made himself presentable again. His head inclined towards hers and she tilted her own in response. "Lust incarnate, indeed." He murmured, and it sounded like an endearment from his lips. Then he opened the door and left, closing it behind him.

Rook dove for her pack and was already reaching for her clothes, which were bunched in a pile on her desk, when she heard John's voice from the living room. "Round it up and head back to the ranch- false alarm, some kind of rodent fucking with the water line." He sounded annoyed, but she realized that it must be a ruse to clear the area for her. They'd been watching the house, that's how he'd known she was here. He'd come to collect her, likely, or perhaps just to harass her. And then he'd found... she glanced over where the toy still sat on her comforter, soaking pussy juice into the fabric.

Finally, Rook laughed, quietly so her Peggie friends didn't decided to come back anyway, but she couldn't help it. She'd just fucked around with John fucking Seed and a novelty dildo shaped like some kind of fantasy creature. Then he'd called off his lackeys so she could make a clean getaway! Given what she'd heard, she took a moment to clean off her stomach, lamented the waste of her shower now that she was coated in sweat again, and finished pulling on her boots. Still, this was John they were talking about, so she was careful to watch for tricks or traps as she exited. Instead, she found a folded note on a spare piece of lined paper, torn from a Station Issue notebook on the counter. On it, in a messy but legible hand.

"Until next time, little bird. -John."

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Far Cry 5 fic! I'm not even finished with the game yet, I'm sure I missed some details, so perhaps I'll come back and correct this later. I haven't decided if this is the only story in this series, or if it will be exclusively John or something with the other boys. Let me know what you think!


End file.
